Stranded In the Elevator
by my-oh-my
Summary: 6 contestants, 1 elevator, 1 million dollars! Who will be the last one to leave the elevator and win the million dollars? Find out in Stranded!In the Elevator! Days 7 to 17 up!
1. Days 1 to 2

Stranded-In The Elevator!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from The Amanda Show, Napolean Dynamite, Harry Potter, or SpongeBob SquarePants. The only this I own in this story is myself (Susannah).

Narrator: This is the chance of a lifetime! 8 contestants, one elevator, and 1 million dollars! Each contestant will be out in the elevator and the last one that stays WINS THE MILLION DOLLARS! If you feel like leaving, then leave, gosh. Lets get started!

Table:

1. SpongeBob SquarePants

2. Shelia

3. Napolean Dynamite

4. Harry Potter

5. Kyle Rostenson

6. Summer Wheatly

7. Pedro Sanchez

8. Susannah(aka the Authoress)

Narrator: As the gaurds lead the contestants into the elevator, they all look nervous. There is **no** turning back now. scary music

Gaurd: I wish you all the best of luck! closes door

SpongeBob: Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'm ready Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'm ready!

Shelia: snaps Shut up or I'll flush you head down the toilet!

Susannah: There _are _no toilets in this elevator Shelia.

Shelia: Well, you _are _writing this, so write one in! Or else I'll flush your head too!

Napolean: Gosh, you guys are such flippin haters!

Pedro: We need some holy santos, to gaurd the elevator in here...

Kyle: Heeeey! I brought my guitar! Wanna hear a song?

Summer: Like, whatever. I need to get my nails done!

SpongeBob: Hahahahahaha you have nails and I don't haaaaaaaaahahaha!

Harry: starts sweating Too. . .many. . .muggles . . .

Napolean: Hey Summer!

Summer: Like, ew! ignores Napolean

Napolean: That liger on your shirt is sweeeet!

Summer: Like, that's a moose. You know, for, like, Abercrombie! Duh!

Susannah: They are racist there, you know. They would only hire white blonde people for a while.

Summer: Like that is so not true! I worked there I should know.

Kyle: Abercrombie is racist, doo doo doo da doo, and Summer should know-oh, doo doo doo da doo, she worked there for a while, doo doo da doo, way down in the snow, doo doo doo da do.

Summer: EW, like I never have been to the snow! It _ruins _my tan.

Shelia: Shut UP KYLE! Don't make me rip the strings off your guitar!

Kyle: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo not Guitarsie! steps out of the elevator

Kyle: looks down Uh oh. . .

gaurds carrry him away

Table:

1. SpondeBob SquarePants

2. Shelia

3. Napolean Dynamite

4. Harry Potter

5. Summer Wheatly

6. Pedro Sanchez

7. Susannah (the Authoress)

Narrator: 1 down, 7 to go, who will be next? Find out next week on Stranded-In The Elevator!


	2. Days 2 to 7

Stranded In the Elevator-Day 3

Disclaimer: Once again, the only character I own in this srtory is myself! (Susannah aka The Authoress). I do not own: SpongeBob, Shelia, Napolean, Pedro, Summer, or Harry.

Narrator: Day Three for contestants. They are beginning to get hungry and bored. Who shall be next to go on...Stranded! In The Elevator!

**Day 3**

Table:

1. SpondeBob SquarePants

2. Shelia

3. Napolean Dynamite

4. Harry Potter

5. Summer Wheatly

6. Pedro Sanchez

7. Susannah (the Authoress)

SpongeBob: (whines) I wanna go jelly fishing...

Summer: (rolls eyes)

SpongeBob: Have _you_ ever gone jelly fishing?

Summer: And why whould I want to go _jellyfishing?_

Shelia: Because it's fun. Right, SpongeBob?

SpongeBob: I have an idea! I'll take you jellyfishing with me (tries pulls Summer out of the elevator)

Summer: AAAAAHHHHHH HEEEEELP ME!

Napolean: Pedro offers you his protection.

SpongeBob: (looks down) Ooohh crap. . .(gaurds carry him away)

Table:

1. Shelia

2. Napolean Dynamite

3. Harry Potter

4. Summer Wheatly

5. Pedro Sanchez

6. Susannah(the Authoress)

88888888

**Day 7**

Table:

1. Shelia

2. Napolean Dynamite

3. Harry Potter

4. Summer Wheatly

5. Pedro Sanchez

6. Susannah(the Authoress)

88888888

Harry: Anyone have any food?

Summer: (glum voice) Shelia took it all.

Shelia: Hahaha nice try! I saw YOU snatch it!

Summer: Shut uuup! You guys are getting sooo annoying! Get Susannah to give you some.

Harry: **Hand over the food!**

Susannah: I don't have any, dumb-butt.

Napolean: (adds) Fricken idiot!

Summer: Well, you _are_ writing this story, you can write some in, and give it all to me!

Susannah: (glances at Summer) Naaah. (prime rib and a large soda appears)

Pedro: (groans)

Harry: FOOOOOOOOOOOD! (tries grabbing it but steps out of the elevator)

(gaurds carry Harry away)

Table:

1. Shelia

2. Napolean Dynamite

3. Summer Whaetly

4. Pedro Sanchez

5. Susannah (the Authoress)


	3. Days 7 to 17

Stranded In An Elevator

Disclaimer: Same old ...I do not own anyone in this story but myself.

88888

Table:

1. Shelia

2. Napoleon Dynamite

3. Summer Wheatly

4. Pedro Sanchez

5. Susannah (The Authoress)

88888

Day 7 Continued

Napoleon: Hey, Susannah, have any tots?

Susannah: Yeah, but they are not for you. And if you try stealing anything, there is a magic barrier that I'm writing in so if you reach for my food, you will get zapped. So ha, ha.

Napoleon: DARN! (stomps away)

88888

Day 11

Susannah: Hmmm what should I have to eat today? (a strawberry milkshake and a club sandwich appears)

Everybody else: (groans)

Shelia: Aw, Susannah give it a rest. Or give me some (whispers) _I'll give you 20 bucks for a piece of fried chicken!_

88888

Day 15

Napoleon: Hey, Pedro, Summer's pretty sweet. How do I get her attention?

Pedro: Well, you could build her cake, or something.

Napoleon: That's a pretty sweet idea. How do get the cake stuff?

Pedro: Beg Susannah for it.

Susannah: (on her fluffy, king sized bed, with a magic beam around it so no one else can enter, painting her nails) I just heard all of what you peoples said. I say no.

(2 guards enter with Kip and Grandma)

Kip: Napoleon, Grandma says you have you and Pedro have to go home now.

Grandma: Napoleon, you're so thin boy! Why didn't you make yourself a dang caseadilla?

(Napoleon's eyes suddenly turn red and his nostrils flare. He starts running towards Summer , and tries to drag her out of the elevator)

Summer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Napoleon steps out too, and Pedro, Grandma, and Kip follow)

88888

Day 17

Table:

Shelia

Summer Wheatly

Susannah (The Authoress)

88888

Susannah: (listening to her Ipod and singing) Where is your boy tonight I hope, he is a gentleman! Maybe he won't find out what I know, you were the last good thing about this part of town!

Summer: Ew! Fall Out Boy? You're kidding right, you don't actually take them seriously?

Susannah: Hey they are a good band! They can sing WAY better then you can!

Summer: (narrows eyes) I was a professional child star on Broadway!

Susannah: (snorts)

Summer: Susannah, I hated you from the start of this competition! …

Catfight between Summer and Susannah? Plus, who will win the competition? Find out, next week on…

Stranded! In The Elevator!


End file.
